La verdad del destino
by Zed 909
Summary: Rukia una joven de 17 años ,que por un suceso inesperado pierde su memoria y tiene que quedarse con Ichigo Kurosaki ,un doctor que si bien al principio se niega termina aceptando ,¿que pasara cuando Rukia se termine enamorando del doctor a su cargo? o ¿cuando su pasado llega y la encuentra?.
1. Chapter 1

**La verad del destino**

 **summary: Rukia una joven de 17 años ,que por un suseso inespedaro piere su memoria y tiene que quedarse con Ichigo Kurosaki ,un doctor que si bien al principio se niega termina aceptando ,¿que pasara cuando Rukia se termine enamorando del doctor a su cargo? o ¿cuando su pasado llega y la encuentra?.**

 **cap 1 despertando.**

 _ **en un lugar desconosido un cuerpo femenino se encontraba acostado en una cama con dos personas ,mientras una de estas personas trataba de hacer reaccionar al cuerpo, la otra estaba revisando una maquina mientras ambas personas revisavan el cuerpo, en el la mente de esta persnona .**_

 _ **?-¿Quien soy ?,¿Donde estoy?y¿Como llegue aqui?,¿No se si estoy viva o muerta?.**_

 _ **E eso escucha una voz proveniente de una de esas personas parecida a la de una mujer nerviosa.**_

vz femenina-Sus signos vitales no responden.

 _?-¿Y esa voz de quien es?,¿Pero a quien le habla?._

 _Eso se olle a la otra persona en un hombre hablar en un tono frustado._

Voz masculina-Aumenten la descarga a 200 voltios.

 _?-¡Otra vos!, pero ,¿de quien sera? ademas esta es más grave como si un fuese un hombre el que hablase._

Ya en la realidad un cuerpo femenino salta al resivir la descarga más sus signos vitales siguen sin responder ,en eso la mujer dice con nerviosismo

Voz femenina-Sus signos vitales sigen sin responder.

Claro que al hombre no teni mucha paciencia y esta se estaba acabando.

Voz masculina-Maldicion aumenten la descarga a 250 voltios,

El cuerpo femenino vuelve a saltar debido a la descaraga haciendo que los signos vitales de la chica comienzen a reaccionar asiendo que tanto el hombre y la mujer suelten un suspiro de alivio

Voz femenina-sus signos vitales ya están respondiendo.

En eso el cuerpo femenio comienza a despertar y, abriendo los ojos lentamente y cerrandolos el insaste ya que la luz le molestaba y asi siguio, hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz y, hay pudo ver todo lo que le rodeaba.

La chica se encontrava en un lugar en donde habia muchas camas con sabanas blancas,las paredes de color celeste y el techo era eso se dio cuenta de dos personas un hombre y una mujer que la veian ,la chica al no saber donde estaba lanzo las preguntas que se hiso en su mente no sin antes ver a quienes tenia en frente la mujer era alte ,con pelo naranja opaco, ojos grises y con una delantera envidiable para cualquier hombre tambien era alto, con un cuerpo musculoso,con ojos ambar,tenia la frente arugada, pero lo que más le llamo la atencion era el color de su pelo ya que este era un naranja vivo,lo cual le dava un aspecto de maleante, mientras la mujer se asercaba para ayudarle a sentarse en la mente de la chica.

 _Chica joven-en definitiva la mujer se ve mas amigable que el hombre._

En eso el hombre se acerca y antes de que el llegue donde esta ella sentada y con confusionen la voz comieza con el interogatorio.

Chica joven-¿D...don...donde estoy y quienes son ustedes?.

En eso el hombre relaja la frente pero esta seguia un pocoa arrugada ydemostrando algo contradio a su aspecto comienza por presentarse.

El hombre-bien si asi lo quiere.

lanza otro suspideo y dice

Ichigo-Soy Ichigo Kurosaki y soy doctor y ella es Orihime Ishida se encuentra en el hospital general de Tokyo.

En ese momento lachica se relaja,en eso el Ichigo vuelve ha hablar

Ichigo-¿Y diganos como termino en ese accidente ¡Em... esto!

En eso Ichigo revisa un expediente.

Ichigo-¡ah!,Rukia.

En eso la joven abre los ojos como platos y no duda en preguntar

Rukia-¡Rukia!¿e-ese es mi nombre?


	2. Chapter 2 explicaciones

**cap 2 explicasiones**

si cometo otro error que no sea la ortográfia díganmelo por favor

aclaraciones que se me olvido colocar ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen tampoco los uso con fines de lucro.

pensamiento de persona

-comienso de habla de un personaje

\- cambio de escena

Despues de esas palabras a los dos que estaban presentes estaban con los ojos como platos Ichigo fue el primero en salir del asombro y se acerco para revisar,Mientras Ichigo hacia la revision comenzo a preguntar.

Ichigo-¿No lo recueras?.

En eso a Rukia le sale una venita en la cabeza y con enojo en la voz más sin yegar al grito le dice

Rukia-¡no! si recorada algo cree que estaria preguntando.

Ichigo tenia una gota en la cabeza y con un tono nervioso dice.

Ichigo-Etto...Muy bien le recomiendo conservar la calma.

Ichigo comienza arespidar y al poco tiempo se calma luego de calmarse dice.

Ichigo-Parece que sufre de amnesia por esono recueras nada.

Rukia lo miro con cara de "y eso que es" Ichigo al ver eso lanza un suspiro y decide exlicarle

Ichigo-La amnesia es un trastorno del funcionamiento de la memoria, durante el cual el individuo es incapaz de conservar o recuperar información almacenada con anterioridad. Las causas de la amnesia son orgánicas o funcionales. Las orgánicas incluyen daño al cerebro, causado por enfermedades o traumas, o por uso de ciertas drogas . Las funcionales son factores psicológicos, como mecanismos de defensa. La amnesia histérica post-traumática es un ejemplo de este factor. La amnesia puede ser también espontánea, en el caso de la amnesia transitoria global se tiene mayor índice de casos en personas entre la edad media y de avanzada edad, particularmente varones, y usualmente dura menos de 24 horas.

Rukia tenia cara de que abia captado algo de la informacion que le dio Ichigo.

Rukia-Es decir que en 24 horas podria recuperar mi memoria.

Ichigo-No sabria decirle con exactitud su caso es distinto pero con algo de suerte sus recueros no demoran más den una año en degresar.

Rukia solto un suspiro no sabia si queria recuperar sus recueros algo le decia que seria mejor dejarlos en el olvido, pero termino dandose cuenta de algo que no se guaro para si.

Rukia-E-es-¡espere un momento!¿comó sabia que me llamaba Rukia? si ni yo misma lo sabia.

Ichigo-¡AH! Eso no fue tan dificil se encontr una identeficacion con su foto lo que si no sabemos es su apellido el fuego lo borro.

Rukia con algo de duda pregunto si podia ver la identificasion .a lo cual Ichigo no se niega pero que tenia que esperar y con algo de tristesa dice

Rukia-Bueno supongo que eso es todo de mi pasado.

Ichigo-si eso supongo.

En eso Ichigo mira a Orihime y dice

Ichigo-enfermera Ishida vaya a prepadar la sonda magnetica.

En eso Orihime sale de la habitacion dejandolo a un Ichigo con una exprecion seria y a una Rukia un tanto nerviosa,en eso Rukia recuera algo que hebia dicho ichigo.

Rukia-¡Oiga!.

Al decir eso Ichigo la ve y la pregunto que le pasaba a lo que Rukia le contesta con otra.

Rukia-usted dijo que tuve un accidente pero,¿Alguien más se vio afectado?.

Termino de decir lo ultimo como pidiendo "que nadie más que ella sufrieda" a lo que Ichigo la miro,entendiendo por que le preguntaba eso.

Ichigo-por suerte todos los involucrados salieron con heriras menores,pero la que se va a quedarar más tiempo eres tú.

Rukia relajo y pensando se dijo

Rukia-al pareser fui la más afectada de todos,pero es un alivio segir viva.

Y no guarandoselo para si se lo dijo a Ichigo quiensolto una pequña carcajada por lo dicho por Rukia en sta enfadada le pregunta a Ichigo que era tan gracioso a lo que en respuesta.

Ichigo-es que por lo general uno se preocupa más por uno mismo que por otros,al menos la mayoria cuando sufre un accidente de cualquier clase pregunta cosas como estoy bien ,es algo serio o ¿cuntos dias me quedan?,me da gusto que hay personas haya personas que se preocupen por otros que por si mismo.

Rukia estando algo confundida agradese el algo de Ichigo y cambiando de tema pregunta que iban a hacer con ella.

Ichigo-bien primero veremos si hay algun daño grave en el cerebro y de hay estaria en reavilitacion hasta que le den de alta.


	3. Chapter 3¿enemigos?

Primero que nada quiero desearles una feliz navidad atrasada y un feliz año nuevo adelantado,otra cosa quiero pedir disculpas por dos cosas la primera por resubir el capitulo 1 (aunque ya lo corregi),soy novato y no entendia mi bien como subir caps nuevos pero tratare de no pase de nuevo y lo segundo es por lo de no avisarme aserca de la ortografia ,eso se debe a que algunos van a mal interpretar eso lo que queria hacer con eso es que se que voy a cometer más errores ortograficos pero tratare de que polo menos se entienda lo que quiero escribir bueno dejando esto de lado que comieze la historia.

cap 3 ¿enemigos?

Mientras Ichigo y Rukia segian hablando en un lugar más en especifico una mansion se encontava una chica de pelo amarillo con un mechon rosa un la parte delantera,con unos ojos verdes,piel palida, delagada con una delantera pequña vestia unos zapatillas blancas con frangas verdes,unos jeas azules y una bluza blanca sin mangas la chica se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro sosteniendo un telephono pensando de hacer una llamada hasta que una vos proveniente de un hombre la hiso detenerse.

?-Homura ya calmate quieres no consegiras nada caminando de un lado a otro.

Fue lo que dijo un pelinegro,con ojos verdes,delgado,con traje y corbata negra,camisa blanca y zapatos negros.

Homura hiso gala de la poca paciencia que tenia hasta ese momento tratando de calmarse diciendole al hombre.

Homura-no me pidas que me calme Ulquiorra puede que a ti no te importe lo que le pase a Rukia,pero a mí si que me importa y todabia no entiendo como es que el dichoso "hermano" de Rukia permitio tal atrosidead,no se dacuenta que si hace eso no solo arrinaria la felizidad de Rukia,si no que tambien su vida entera

Homura estaba tratando de no gritar todo lo que eso para no hacer escandalo y alertar al resto de habitantes de la mansion en eso otra voz aparece pero sus palabras no terminadon con la escasa paciencia de Homura.

?-Hermano,nuestra hermana tiene derecho a estár nerviosa,recuera que ella no ve a Rukia como una simple amiga,si no que la ve como un miembro más de la familia.

Y esas fueron las palabras de otro pelinegro, con ojos del mismo color que su pelo,con el mismo tono de piel que los dos antes mencionados de un aspecto fiico que Ulquiorra vestia con una polera azul,pantalon de buzo gris y con zapatos negos.

Esto hiso que homura se calmara un poco al saber que, por lo menos uno de sus hermanos la comprendia y la apoyaba.

Homura-gracias Shizuku,por lo menos tu si me apoyas.

Ulquiorra no estaba muy contento de que su hermano consienta a Homura a unque no lo damostro.

Ulquiorra-¡Tsk! cuando dejara de consentirla por ser mayor que el.

Shizukucomo leyendole el pensamiento a Ulquiorra le contesta.

Shizuku- no es porque sea mayor es porque a mi tambien me preocupa el bienestar y felizidad de Rukia.

Ulquiorra no se veia inmutado aunque por dentro se hacia la misma pregunta de siempre cada vez que Shizuku sbia que estaba pensendo.

Ulquiorra-¿Comó puede ser que sepa lo que estoy pensando tan facil mente?´¿acaso es psiquico o algo paresido?.

Nuevamente como si Shizuku hubiera leeido la mente de Ulquiorra responde con una sonrise en el rostro.

Shizuku-No es eso,es la ventaja de ser callado.

Fue lo que dijo Shizuku,en eso se gunara un pelea de palabras a un que no se notaba que estaban peleando por la exprsion de Ulquiorra y Shizuku ya que ellos tenian una exprecion seria plasmada en sus caras,mientres esos segian discutiendo sin alsar la voz Homura seguia pensando en si llamar a la policia o no y como su preocupacion le ganaba iba a marcar hasta que la voz de una mujer se hiso escuchar.

?-¿Qué esta pasando aqui?.

la voz de esta mujer hiso a Homura detenerse al igual que sus dos hermanos,esta voz tampoco podia acabar con la paciencia de Homura y mucho menos alterarla más de lo que ya estaba,los tres hermanos miraron a la mujer de pelo negro,piel blanca,ojos negros y un fisico similar al de Homura,en su rostro se reflejava la preocupacion de que la discucion que tenian los dos hombres llagara a los puños (aun que ella sabia que eso era dificil),eran familia y ella no queriaque se pelearan.

Los tres hermanos tuvieron tres acciones distintas al escuchar la voz de la mujer Homura solto un grito que se hubiese escuchado medio japon,Shizuku apenas salto susto y Ulquiorra no se inmuto,Homura sin llegar al grito dice.

Homura-¡S-se-señorita Hisana!,no me asuste haci por favor.

Hisana se relaja al ver que los que Ulquiorra y Shizuku se callaron al instantes y dirijiendose a Homura se disculpa por haberla asustado,Homura le dice que no habia problema pero que no lo hiciera de nuevo en eso Homura recuera algo y se lo dice.

Homura-¿por cierto logro llegar a un acuero con ese idiota?.

Hisana baja la cabeza con un aire de triesteza y con ese jesto Homura no necesito de palabras para darse cuenta que el no habia dado su braso a torser y si Hisana,no pudo convencerlo de hacer tal atrocidad nadie lo haria y eso era un probla para la escasa paciencia de homura ya hace mucho tiempo que Rukia se fue y ella no hebia regresado,cosa que no callo y se lo hiso saber a los tres presentes y se lanzan las preguntas.

Hisana-¿Y a que hora salio?

Homura-¡como a las 8:00 de la tarde! pero ya son las 12:00 de la noche.

Hisana-¡TANTO!.

Solto Hisana en un grito que sorprndi a todos los presentes ya que Hisana por lo general no alzaba la vos para nada y eso notaba que Hisana estaba muy preocupada por Rukia

Hisana-¿PERO POR QUE NO HAN LLAMADO A LA POLICIA?.

Homura-ganas no me faltan pero cada vez que quierro llamar Ulquiorra se acerca,me quita el telofono y dice, "no hace falta ella regresara ademas la señorita Rukia es capas de cuidarse sola",pero por la hora que es de seguro que algo malo le paso.

Para este momento Homura ya tenia los ojos brilloso por las lagrimas que no dejaria salir al menos no lagrimas de tristeza,Hisana al ver a Homura suaviza la mirada.

Hisana-Lamento haber gritado de ese modo

Homura-no hay problema es obio que este asunto nos tiene preocupados,a la mayoria.

Homura dijo esto ultimo mirando a Ulquiorra,quien se mantenia indiferente.

Ulquiorra-Deja demidarme haci ni que hubiese planado algo en contra de ella.

Homura hiba decir algo hasta que otra coz se hiso presente pero a diferncia de las de Shizuku y Hisana es que esta con los sucesos que ocurieroron solo con una palabra haria que lapaciencia de Homura acabara cosa que logradia sin propomerse.

?-¿Por que tanto alboroto ha estas hora de la noche?.

Fue lo que dijo un pelinegro,piel blanca,ojos negros que vestia con traje azul,camisa blanca y zapatos blancos.

Homura para ese entoces ya se encontraba sujeta por Shizuku y Ulquiorra para que ni el hombre ni su hermana salieran lastimados,en el caso de Shizuku que no queria que su hermana saliera lastimada, en el caso de Ulquiorra era para que su hermana no siguiera con sus estupideces,además de que cabia la posibilidad de que los hecharan de la mansion y para que evitar un asesinato alza la voz para calmar a Homura.

Ulquiorra-HOMURA YA CALMATE NO HAREGLARAS NADA CON HACER ESTUPIDESES.

Homura tampoco se quedo callada y en el mismo tono contesta.

Homura-NO ME CALMARE HASTE QUE ESE ESTUPIDO SE DETRACTE DE SU DECICION.

Ulquiorra sabia que no se calamria hasta consegir lo que queria pero el sabia como controlar a sus hermanos y en un tono más calmado dice.

Ulquiorra-Si Rukia te viera en este estado estaria preocupada.

Homura guardo silencio por lo dicho por Ulquiorra obtenirndo lo que el ojiverde queria que hiciera,mientras que homura se calmaba lanzo una pregunta hacia el hombre que acababa de llegar.

Homura-¿Por qué?.

El hombre al no entender la pregunta pregunta a que se referia a lo que Homura en respueste lanza otra pregunta esperando la misma respuesta.

Homura-¿Por qué obligas a Rukia a hacer lo que tu quieras?,¿Qué acaso tu no eres feliz entonces por que la obligas?.

Homura ya se le caian las lagrimas de impotencia, en contestacion el hombre le contesta.

?-Con que eso era he,pues no tengo que decirte por que lo hago,no eres de esta familia y aunque tengas lazos de amistad con un miembro de este clan no necesito explicar nada.

Dijo con una exprecion seria en el rostro como la de Ulquiorra y logrando que la poca paciencia de Homura se acabase y sin importarle que medio mundo se enterace de sus problemas le diria sus verades a ese hombre.

Homura-¡TU! MALDITO ¿QUE ACASO NO TE IMPORTA LA FELIZIDA DE TU CUÑADA?.

Shizuku y Ulquiorra tuvieron que sujetar a su Homura con más fuerza para que en el mejor de los casos no lo golpeara y con lo tenza que estaba homura si hblaban de algo que la hisiece enojar las unicas que podian calmarla en su totalidad eran Hisana y Rukia.

?-¿Y por que tiene que importerte que yo eliga su destino?, eso es lo que ella acepto a la hora de ser adoptada por esta familia.

Homura lo sabia bien desde los 4 años habia vivido en esa casa desde que sus padres murieron en un misterioso accidente,pero eso no venia al caso el asunto a hora era como hacer que ese hombre cambie de parecer y volviendo a gritar dice.

Homura-¡CREES QUE NO SE DE ESE ESTUPIDO ACUERO QUE TIENEN!.

El hombre pese a no demostrarlo estaba sorprandido nadie debia de saber de ese acuero,llegado con Rukia.

?-¿Comó es que sabes de eso?

Homura-los escuche hablar de eso.

el hombre iba a decir algo pero las palabras no le salieron de la boca debido a que hisana preocupada por lo que podia pasarle a los hermanos se adelanto al hombre

Hisana-muy bien ya es tadre mañana Homura si Rukia no esta en su habitecion a la hora de almuerso tienes libre albadrio para llamar a la policia te parece bien.

Homura dejo de forsejear haciendo que Shizuku y Ulquiorra la soltaran y con un simple bien los tres hermanos se fueron dejando a la pareja hay para que hablaran.

Una ez que los tres hermanos se fueron Hisana empenzo a hablar.

Hisana-¿Sabes que estoy reacuero con Homura?, ¡cierto!.

?-Si.

Hisana-Esto no es lo que queria para Rukia sabes.

?-Lo se.

Hisana-Entoces por que areglaste algo tan cruel contra mi hermana sin mi concentimiento

?-Por que sabia que te ibas a negar y ese acuero lo hice sabiendo las pronabilidades de que pasara algo como esto.

Hisana-habeces pienso que haces todo por que crees que es lo mejor para la compañia en lugar de preocuparte por los demás,byakuya.


	4. Chapter 4 Visita inesperara

Bueno disculpas por no subir el capitulo 4 tan rapido como los otros la excusa es que me visie a un juego ,aparte de eso estuvieron unas salidas que si bien no me obligan a salir fui para pasa tiempo en familia y eso es todo lo que tengo que desir y sin más interrupciones les dejo el capitulo 4.

Aclaraciones ni bleach ni sus perconajes me pertenecen si no a su creadoa Tite Kubo yo solo los tome para darle vida a esta historia que nacio gracias a mi profesora de lenguage.

?-cuando habla un pesonaje.

Pensamiento de los personaje.

Cap 4: Visita inesperara.

Byuakuya-No dijas eso Hisana,si eso fuese cierto hora estarias de mucama y no como mi esposa.

expreso con su tipica seriedad a lo que Hisana suelata un suspiro mientras agacha la cabeza y en respuesta pregunto por que habia areglaro ese acuero con Rukia y más en obligarla a cumplirlo.

Byakuya-Le di esa noticia pero no me dio tiempo de explicarle los detalles que llegue con mi compañero.

Hisana abrio los ojos por la sorpresa y lanzo la pregunta recien formada.

Hisana-¿Entonces habia algo más?.

Mierntas la pareja seguia hablando en un cuarto se encontraba Ulquiorra encerrado en sus pensamientos reflecionando lo pasado horas antes.

¡TCH! Esa Homura acaso quiere que nos hechen de la mansion, peor aun que nos eliminen.

En eso Ulquiorra lanza un suspiro.

Bueno almenos ninguna de las dos paso haci que no es para pelear,ya que todos los que viven en esta mansion saben como se tratan esas dos haci que es normal que se preocupe por ella,y conociendo a Homura no me esperaba que se querara tan calmada al parecer recuera,aunque se niege,antes en vez de llamara a la policia hubiese salido sin importarle lo que le pasase.

Pensaba esbosando una ligera sondrisa.

En eso pone un dvd en un dinivi para ver el contenido que tenia dentro se hecho en la cama y le puso play ,en eso comenzo lo gravado en el dvd donde se apreciaba a una chica peli verde,ojos violeta,vestia con un tipico traje de reportera y comenzo a hablar.

Ulquiorra-Menos mal que deje grabada las noticias.

La reportara se presento como Nozomi Kujō que presento una serie de noticias ,hasta que llegaron a una noticia que tenia que ver con la boda de una pareja debido a un acuerdo entre de sus familias.

Ulquiorra-Pobre de a aquien tubieron que obligar a sacrificar su felicidad pero la situacion es la misma que...

Ulquiorra fue sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos debido a que alguin tocaba su puerta y preguntando quien era y al no recibir respuesta alguna se acerco a la puerta y al abrirla no se sorprendi de que ella estubierra hay.

Ulquiorra-¿Que haces aqui? y ¿Comó entraste aqui?

Ulquiorra sabia la respuesta pero queria escucharla de su propia boca

?-¡Tenias razón! ese hombre es un desalmado como es que planeo algo haci,en definiva mente el no es un hombre es un demonio como se le ocure hacer tal artrocida.

Ulquiorra-Es por eso que abandone la organicacion,además si Homura se hubiece enterado de eso no viviria para contarlo.

?-Sabes que tu cabeza ya eta en riesgo desde que dejaste la organicacion cierto.

Ulquiorra-¡Mejor! ser llamado traidor por un desquiciado que no le importa la vida de los demás,que traicionar a mi propia familia,¿No estas de acuero Neliel?.


End file.
